Rain
by karin150301
Summary: Karin recordó vagamente su infancia donde solía odiar la lluvia(...); también pudo recordar aquellos días durante su adolescencia donde solía gustarle los días como este, (...) recordaba la sensación de sus dedos fríos contra la cerámica caliente de la tasa de chocolate, o la sensación de sus labios tibios contra los fríos de él.


**Rain**

La mirada ónix de la chica se detuvo nuevamente en la ventana, el paisaje fuera era como una escena de un cuento lúgubre, con un cielo gris que lloraba insistentemente contra las ventanas, árboles cuyas hojas han caído a causa de la estación y un clima nostálgico que envuelve todo.

Karin recordó vagamente aquellos días en su infancia donde solía odiar la lluvia, era molesto no poder salir a jugar por algo tan simple como una posible gripe; también pudo recordar aquellos días durante su adolescencia donde solía gustarle los días como este, le gusta mirar como aquellas gotas golpeaban insistentes contra su ventana y el vaho que escapaba de sus labios le permitía escribir sobre el cristal, recordaba la sensación de sus dedos fríos contra la cerámica caliente de la tasa de chocolate, o la sensación de sus labios tibios contra los fríos de él.

_Se habían conocido a los once años, el destino, había dicho su hermana en un chillido cuando le contó la historia de cómo su balón había sido salvado por ese chico de cabello y ojos peculiares que dos semanas después fue presentado como el chico nuevo de su curso._

_Las fantasías de su hermana se vieron reforzadas un par de meses después, cuando el chico, del que pronto supo su hombre era Hitsugaya Toshiro, se volvió un miembro del equipo de fútbol._

_–¡Kya! es tan lindo, ustedes están destinados –fueron las palabras de su hermana._

_–Yuzu, creo que estas exagerando –señaló una de esas tardes en las que caminaban de regreso a casa._

_–Karin, él podría ser el amor de tu vida –rodó los ojos ante esa respuesta._

_–Has leído muchas novelas rosas Yuzu –fue su simple respuesta._

_Ignoro los comentarios de su hermana castaña, aun cuando estos fueron aún más frecuentes conforme su amistad con el chico avanzaba._

_–¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer el trabajo en tu casa? –preguntó indeciso el chico._

_–Si lo dices por los comentarios de Yuzu, no tiene importancia –comentó encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia. –Además no está en casa –añadió notando visiblemente como sus palabras parecieron relajar al chico._

_–Iré por algunos libros al cuarto de Ichi-nii, espera en la sala –dije yendo escaleras arriba._

_–¡Kya! ¡Que lindo! –el grito de Yuzu interrumpió mis pasos. –Karin trajo a su novio._

_–¡NO SOMOS NOVIOS! –gritamos al unísono._

_–Pero sí son tan lindos –murmuró con un puchero._

Una sonrisa tiró de sus labios pasando los dedos por la superficie de la ventana, era curiosa la forma en que ese simple acto le hacía sentir tan feliz y al mismo tiempo tan deprimida.

_–Estoy aburrida –murmuró mirando la lluvia inclemente la ventana._

_–Karin, sécate –mando el peliblanco lanzando una toalla en su dirección._

_–Pudimos quedarnos en el campo –murmuró frotando su cabello contra la tela._

_–No me voy a resfriar por un simple capricho tuyo –farfulló ganándose un bufido._

_–Lo bueno es que tengo ropa en mi bolsa de entrenamiento –sin más subió escaleras arriba al baño principal._

_–Puedes tomar una ducha –fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó de su parte._

_Tomando la palabra del chico se ducho y cambio la ropa, pronto mandaría un mensaje a sus hermanos para avisarle que se encontraba bien. –¿Tienes algo de comer? –preguntó tomando asiento junto a él en el sillón._

_–¿Te gusta la pizza congelada? –ofreció el mirando su celular –Matsumoto cocinó ayer así que tú entiendes –ambos rieron._

_–Eso está bien –mientras esperaban el pitido del microondas que indicara que las rebanadas de pizza estuviera listo se dedicaron a mirar la televisión, programas basura sin sentido que funcionaban de un buen ruido de ambiente mientras el miraba su celular y ella fingía ponerle atención a lo que sea que estuviera en la televisión mirando de reojo al albino._

_¿Era normal comenzar a sentirse nerviosa cuando aquella mirada turquesa se posaba en ella? ¿era normal sentir que su corazón se saltaba un latido cada que él sonreía en su dirección? ¿Era normal que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo con las insinuaciones de su hermana? Karin quería creer que sí, que después de tres años de conocerse aquello era normal, porque justo ahora que su atención comenzaba a notar a los chicos, especialmente al chico a su lado._

_Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al notar el plato con pizza que le era ofrecido además de aquella sonrisa casi invisible que el objeto de sus pensamientos._

_–Gracias –murmuró antes de llevarse una porción a la boca._

_–Has estado muy callada –menciono el chico llamando su atención. –Usualmente no dejas de hablar –añadió cambiando canales._

_–Vaya, eso me hizo sentir mejor –admitió con reproche._

_–Sabes a lo que me refiero –después de eso no se dijo más, ambos se dedicaron a mirar esa repetición de un partido ignorando la lluvia torrencial que caía fuera. –¿Llamaste a tu hermana? –preguntó después de lo que pareció una larga hora._

_–Mande un mensaje –fue su corta respuesta subiendo los pies al sofá y atrayendo sus rodillas hacia su pecho._

_–¿Tienes frío? –sonrió ante la pregunta asintiendo. Tomó su celular viendo el mensaje de Yuzu rodando los ojos ante su respuesta. –Toma –el albino le ofreció una manta tomando asiento junto a ella._

_No hubo muchas palabras después, ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, ella no recordaba el momento en que ambos se metieron bajo las mantas, una película de terror había sido la opción a su aburrimiento y los pensamientos pesimistas se esfumaron en cuanto sintió la mano del albino rozar la suya._

–¿Karin? –su vista viaja hasta la puerta encontrándose con la pelinaranja mujer de gran delantera con una charola en mano. Miró desde su cabello un poco más corto que cuando la conoció, el vestido que usa es de un color oscuro, raro tomando en cuenta los gustos de la mujer, pero tampoco es como si las cosas en casa fuesen muy normales en los últimos días. –Pensé que estarías dormida –confiesa.

Negó regresando su mirada a las pocas gotas que aun golpeaban el cristal de la ventana –Estaba pensando.

–Te traje un poco de comida –la atención de la menor viajó al contenido de la charola.

–No tengo hambre –mencionó en un murmullo.

–Querida, no has comido casi nada, te enfermaras si continuas así –comienza ella depositando la charola en el escritorio y tomando asiento frente a la chica de ojos oscuros.

–Lo sé –comenzó bajando la vista –pero de verdad no tengo apetito –murmuró,sus ojos ónix evaluaron el aspecto de la pelinaranja, tal vez la tristeza no sería notoria a simple vista, pero solo bastaba con notar lo forzada de aquella sonrisa para notar lo poco que faltaba para que la alegre mujer rompiera en llanto.

Sus ojos se expandieron al sentir los brazos de la mayor rodearla y atraerla en un abrazo. –Llora, estás en todo el derecho de extrañarlo –los ojos ónix se inundaron de inmediato antes de dejar que todas las lágrimas fluyeran.

–Lo extraño –murmuró abrazando a la voluptuosa mujer sintiendo las gotas salinas mojar su hombro.

_Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al sentir los labios fríos del chico, las gotas golpeando contra el pavimento, los autos cruzando la calle, todo desapareció sólo quedó la sensación de su corazón golpeando aceleradamente contra su pecho. Sus ojos se cerraron buscando su mano hasta al fin entrelazar los dedos con los del chico._

_Cuatro años de conocerlo y Karin jamas creyó que este momento llegaría._

_–Toshiro –murmuró contra los labios del chico. Su ropa estaba empapada, su cabello era un desastre, sus rostros rojos de forma tan cómica y aun a pesar de ello se permitieron sonreír. La escena era absurda y aún así le aceleró el corazón al recibir un nuevo beso por parte del albino. –¿Cómo debo tomar esto?_

_Una sonrisa ladeada tiro de los labios masculinos recibiendo otro beso que ella correspondió gustosa. –A qué sentimos lo mismo, tal vez –aquello le saco una sonrisa._

_–Es una posibilidad –acompañó sus palabras con una sonrisa igual a la suya. –¿Entonces somos…? –no supo como terminar la pregunta jugando nerviosa con sus dedos._

_–Es una posibilidad –las risas no tardaron en inundar el ambiente._

_Sus manos permanecieron unidas en un toque apenas efímero mientras veía las gotas caer y formar charcos en la cancha de fútbol. –Fue una mala idea venir con este clima –mencionó abrazándose a sí misma._

_–No fue muy inteligente –apoyó él tirando de su mochila más cerca._

_–¿Crees que deje de llover en algún momento? –preguntó pateando un poco el agua del charco más cercano viéndolo encogerse de hombros. –Hace un poco de frío –añadió después de un par de minutos antes de sentir la bufanda del chico caer sobre sus hombros._

_–Funcionara mientras Matsumoto llega –Karin miró de reojo al albino, sus mejillas se encontraban un poco rojas, algo que ella quiso atribuir al clima, aunque aquellos pensamientos no duraron mucho tiempo antes de sentir la mano del chico tomar la suya._

_–¿Crees que Matsumoto tarde mucho? –pregunto acercándose mas al ojo turquesa._

_–Tal vez… –no le dejo terminar, en un impulso la menor reunió el suficiente valor para poder robarle un beso al chico, aún no sabía cómo actuar, estas eran emociones nuevas que tal vez pronto aprendería a lidiar con ello._

_Esta de mas mencionar que aquel fue el beso mas torpe que ella había dado, una sonrisa tiró de los labios del chico antes de corresponder el contacto, sus manos entrelazándose y sus labios tomando un ritmo cómodo para ambos._

_La lluvia golpeando el pavimento, los autos pasando por la calle, su cabello hecho un lío y su uniforme escolar empapado, todo perdió relevancia dejándola con esa sensación cálida en el pecho…_

_–¡Que kawaii! –hasta que escuchó el chillido de su hermana._

_Sus mejillas se encendieron, al ver las caras cómplices de su melliza y la pelinaranja de gran delantera._

_–Muy guardadito que se lo tenían –es vez fue el turno de Matsumoto para regocijarse en la vergüenza de los adolescentes. –tal vez debimos tardar más –añadió con un guiño._

_–¡Matsumoto!_

Extrañaría aquellas peleas, no solo ella, sabía que Matsumoto extrañaría aquellas riñas, extrañaría los gritos que ese ceño fruncido y esos bufidos llenos de resignación, extrañan aquellas sonrisas que tiraban de sus labios cuando creía que nadie le veía.

Ya no sería rodeada por sus brazos en las tarde en que la lluvia golpeaba las ventanas, ya no sería silenciada por besos furtivos, ya no más tardes de repeticiones de partidos, ya no más conversaciones nocturnas, ya no más, ya no más.

–¡No es justo! –gritó aferrándose a la pelinaranja.

–No lo fue –la voz quebrada de la mujer reflejaba el dolor de la mayor.

No era la única rota en esta situación, no era la única que lo necesitaba, no era la única que lo extrañaba, no sería la única que sentía que una parte de ella murió con el albino.

Karin no estaba segura de cómo sobreponerse a esto, como su corazón terminaría por lidiar con la pérdida, aún tenía una vida por delante sin embargo sentía que a su corta edad de 17 años su mundo se estaba derrumbando, casi tanto como cuando murió su madre.

Sorbió por la nariz cuando el abrazo que mantenían se deshizo –Todo estará bien cariño –fueron las palabras de la mayor mientras secaba las lágrimas e intentaba sonreír para darle fuerzas. –Estaremos bien –añadió abrazando nuevamente y con mayor fuerza.

Estaba rota, pero esas palabras le hacían sentir un poco más segura, aun cuando no sabía que podría esperar.

**…**

–¡Kya! –su hermana se lanzó a sus brazos estrujándola en el proceso. –¡Estoy muy feliz!

–Creo que exageras Yuzu –contestó la morena sonriendo.

–Mo~ no exagero, no te he visto en muchos meses –un puchero tiro de sus labios aunque este desapareció tan rápido como apareció. –¡¿Y que tal? Muestramelo! –tiró de su mano hasta tomar asiento y al fin mirar el anillo que descansaba en su dedo anular. –¡Es tan bonito!

Sus mejillas se encendieron mientras una pequeña sonrisa tiraba de sus labios, la banda dorada coronada por tres diamantes blancos realmente destacaba en su pequeña mano. –Lo sé –fue su corta respuesta sin despegar la vista de su mano.

–¿Te quedarás por mucho tiempo? –preguntó su hermana atrayendo su atención de nuevo.

–No lo creo, solo veía a darles la noticia personalmente, después regresaré a Tokio para los preparativos de la boda –explicó.

–Mo~ ¿no puedes quedarte más tiempo? –se quejó en un puchero.

Karin sonrió condescendiente, ella no era una persona que cediera a las peticiones, aunque claro esa regla no aplica cuando era su hermana quien la miraba con esos ojos de cachorro abandonado.

Soltó un suspiro antes de sonreír –Bien, hablare con Denki para posponer algunas cosas.

El chillido que recibió a cambio le hizo sentir que valdría la pena permanecer un par de días más en su pacífica Karakura.

–Onii-chan llegará esta tarde, podremos tener una cena para celebrar –Karin negó.

–Denki está en un viaje de negocios, así que la cena será solo entre nosotros –el ceño de la castaña se frunció con pena.

–Sera una lastima, quería tener una cena familiar para dar la noticia –otro puchero apareció en sus labios.

–Lo lamento Yuzu, pero será en otra ocasión –animo posando la mano sobre la de su melliza. –Te parece si voy por la cena, podemos cocinar después –sugirió con una sonrisa.

–Te daré la lista –de inmediato una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la castaña. –Oh, Karin no creerás lo que pasó hace dos semanas –la morena miró a su melliza un segundo antes de regresar a su búsqueda de aperitivos.

–¿Deberías dejar de ser cotilla, Yuzu? –comentó ella divertida.

–Mo~ pero solo me entere al ir de compras –se quejo su adorable melliza.

–Bueno, entonces dime ¿qué es eso tan maravilloso de lo que te enteraste? –el puchero desaparecen tan pronto como apareció para darle cabida a una sonrisa amplia sonrisa.

–Pues veras, esta mañana me encontré en el mercado con una mujer que jamas había visto –Karin escuchó atenta las palabras de su melliza, podía sonar como un chisme cualquiera, sin embargo, en un pueblo pequeño como Karakura encontrarse con una mujer nueva en el vecindario era tan extraño como ser golpeado por un rayo, era obvio que esto atraería su atención –así que le pregunte a Ururu-chan sí conocía a la mujer, al parecer es nueva en el pueblo, se mudó desde la gran ciudad junto a su pequeño nieto, y adivina donde están viviendo –Karin guardó silencio metiéndose una galleta a la boca esperando la respuesta –¡La casa de Rangiku-san!

Su rostro debió ser un poema, ella lo sabía aun cuando no la veía.

No era que le molestara que al fin Matsumoto hubiese vendido su hermosa, llevaba años intentándolo, e incluso la había apoyado, pero de alguna forma era extraño que alguien al fin habitará ese lugar, aún más pensando en la anciana y su pequeño nieto.

–Podríamos ir de visita –sugirió su hermana ignorando su tren de pensamientos.

–No creo –corto caminando hasta ella y extendiendo la mano para tomar la lista de compras.

–Vamos, debemos ser amables Karin –regaño la castaña, recibiendo un encogimiento de hombros de su parte.

–Lo pensare –y terminó por zanjar el asunto con aquellas palabras saliendo de casa.

Con las manos dentro de la sudadera Karin regresa con su línea de pensamientos anterior, si sus cálculos no fallan han pasado diez años de aquel accidente, la cicatriz en su pierna aún es visible y las tardes nostalgias recurrentes.

Algunas veces se ha preguntado lo que pudo haber sido si tan solo ese accidente no hubieran ido a Osaka ese día, sí ella hubiera aceptado posponer su pequeña escapada una semana más. Aún recuerda las palabras de Rangiku cuando ella exteriorizó sus culpas: _"Cariño, las cosas suceden por algo, no es tu culpa en absoluto"_ y aun a pesar de los años hay noches en las que Karin aun no se perdona por ello.

En días como hoy ella se pregunta ¿Ellos seguirán juntos? ¡por supuesto! contesta esa pequeña voz tan parecida a la de su melliza, ella está de acuerdo, puede sonar cursi pero ella se imagina a esta edad, con una sonrisa radiante y muy probablemente un bebé en brazos, porque era obvio que una vez que terminaran la universidad no tardarían en casarse y pronto tener una familia, ella está segura de eso.

–¿Eh? –suelta notando ese pequeño golpe en la pierna, su vista viaja de inmediato al objeto junto a ella, un balón de fútbol que aun a pesar de no ser nuevo se nota en muy buenas condiciones. registra rápidamente a todos a su alrededor en busca del pequeño que ha perdido el balón, sintiendo una punzada en cuanto lo ve sobre aquella colina; cabello blanco, piel canela y una expresión demasiado dura para un pequeño niño acompañada por esas orbes extravagantes que le miraron fijamente.

–¿E-Es tuyo? –de repente el recuerdo de aquellas mismas palabras siendo pronunciadas por otras voz llegan y el nudo en su garganta se vuelve más profundo. El parece querer articular alguna palabra, aunque al final solo se limita a asentir manteniendo esa mirada azul sobre ella. –Ten más cuidado –aconseja como años atrás alguien lo hizo con ella, mas ella le ofrece una sonrisa al pequeño niño mientras el balón le es devuelto.

–Gracias –la sonrisa en sus labios parece temblar, ella lo siente y espera ese pequeño no lo note.

No mas palabras, solo ese chico desapareciendo de la colina y ella continuando su camino…

**…**

Mientras el agua le enjuaga la espuma del cabello Karin se detiene a recordar nuevamente ese encuentro por la tarde, se siente escéptica al creer lo que vio,¿es posible que esté imaginando cosas? agita la cabeza antes de cerrar la llave y tomar la toalla.

–Karin, todos están esperando –escucha a través del pasillo.

Aun con ese tren de pensamientos termina de vestirse.

–¡Hola Karin! –ser recibida por un abrazo de la voluptuosa mujer es algo que, aunque no admita en voz alta, extraña de Karakura. –Cariño, de verdad te extrañe –una sonrisa tira de los labios de Karin, antes de ver a la agradable mujer separarse del abrazo. –¿Como estas? –pregunta al fin tirando de su mano y conduciéndola a la cocina.

–Bien, estaré unas semanas en Karakura –continua a chica tomando asiento en la mesa, frente a ella se encuentra su pequeña cuñada alimentando a Michio, justo a lado puede ver a su hermano quien juega con el pequeño en un intento de hacerlo comer todo, a la cabeza de la mesa se encuentra su padre, con una sonrisa tan complacida que admite le hace sentir mejor, su melliza termina de poner la comida sobre la mesa y toma asiento en el extremo contrario, en los espacios restantes ella toma asiento junto a la voluptuosa mujer.

La escena logra sacar de su mente el encuentro de esta tarde, las risas que provocan algo en su pecho muy familiar. –Me enteré que acabas de vender tu casa –comenta su hermano ganándose la atención de todos.

Matsumoto sonríe grande –¡Sí! conocí a una mujer en Kioto, ella quería vivir en un lugar tranquilo, así que pensé en recomendarle Karakura, vio la casa y quedó encantada.

–¡Que lindo! –chilla Yuzu untando las manos –deberíamos ir de visita –ruedo los ojos al volver al tema del que deseaba escapar. –Escuche que tiene un nieto –agrega Yuzu sin notar la incomodidad en .

–Oh sí –la sonrisa que adorna el rostro de la pelinaranja cae un poco antes de regresa con la misma facilidad –es un pequeño tan adorable –contesta con felicidad.

–¿Y qué edad tiene? –pregunta Rukia mirándole por un segundo antes de regresar su vista a Michio quien a sacado todo de su pequeña boquita.

–Diez años, es tan lindo para su edad –sonríe, la morena no necesita ser tan inteligente para notar lo tenso del ambiente, razón por la que decide cambiar el tema.

–Me voy a casar –sabe que tal vez fue un error tocar justo ese tema cuando su hermano y su padre la miran fijamente con diferentes reacciones.

–¡¿QUÉ?! –gritan ambos. Un suspiro escapa al entender que ahora tendrá que dar explicaciones que no quisiera.

–Daiki me lo propuso hace unas semanas –contesta con una sonrisa nerviosa –Pensaba decirles esta semana.

La conversación que le sigue a esta declaración no es del todo agradable, aunque al final su cuñada termina ayudándola a lidiar con todos los integrantes de su disfuncional familia.

Para cuándo la cena termina Rukia e Ichigo se despiden, aun cuando Yuzu les ha ofrecido dormir esa noche en casa ellos declinan su oferta amablemente, por su parte Matsumoto es un caso diferente, su estado de ebriedad le ha obligado hecho tambalearse tanto que no consideran prudente dejarla ir. Mientras la lleva escaleras arriba para dejarla en la que alguna vez fue su habitación Karin no puede evitar que la pregunta escape de sus labios.

–¿Puedo saber el por qué de tu expresión? –Matsumoto murmura unas cosas antes de soltar una frase que le deja con un nudo en la garganta.

–Ese niño me recuerda a mi Shiro –después de esas palabras la mujer se tumba en la cama. –Es raro que tenga la misma edad que el tiempo que llevo llorando por Toshiro.

Karin le mira por un momento antes de tirarse junto a ella.

–¿Por eso le vendiste la casa? –pregunta, no debería seguir con esto pero la curiosidad ahora es mayor.

–Me encontré con Haru-san… hip… mientras visitaba el parque… hip… vi a Toshiro ahí

–¿Toshiro? –pregunta curiosa.

–Muchas coincidencias ¿no? –las palabras son interrumpidas por otros hipidos una risa muy contagiosa.

–¿Crees que debería verlo?

La respuesta a su pregunta nunca llega, lo único que recibe es el leve ronquido que demuestra que la mayor se ha quedado dormida.

Con este pensamiento en mente la morena camina a su habitación.

**…**

**Notas de la autora:**

1.- Bueno, aquí mi segundo aporte a la semana Hk, por sí no es muy claro participa en la categoría "Soulmates", y aún está inconcluso. Por cómo avanzaron las cosas en este capítulo, muy lentamente, aun falta mucho por explicar, y pues para seguir señalando lo obvio, el encuentro entre Karin y "Toshiro" no es ninguna coincidencia, y pues díganme cuales son sus dudas hasta aquí sobre este trabajo para comprobar que no dejará ninguna duda cuando publique la continuación, que espero sea en un par de días.

2.-Agradeceré a quienes lean y un poquito más a quienes dejen review.

3.- Personajes de Tite Kubo, historia mía, sin más me despido cuidense y sayonara.


End file.
